Generally, a system for illuminating the inside of an elevator cage adopts a direct illumination system, an indirect illumination system, and/or a combined system thereof.
FIG. 1 depicts an example of a prior indirect illumination system. In FIG. 1, illuminators 1 such as fluorescent lamps, electric bulbs and the like are mounted on the ceiling of the elevator cage, and a semitransparent shielding plate 3 is disposed under the illuminator. Since blowers 10 are respectively positioned over the upper corners of the elevator cage and the ventilation paths are respectively placed under the blowers 10 in most existing elevators, as shown in the figure, the air from the respective blowers does not flow past the illuminators when entering into the inside of the elevator cage.
Such an indirect illumination system has some advantages in that ventilation is smooth and passenger's dazzling due to light emitted from the illuminators 1 is prevented by the shielding plate 3. Nevertheless, it is necessary to remove and clean the shielding plate 3 periodically because the shielding plate becomes easily dirty due to dust accumulated on it. In addition, the shielding plate should be removed whenever exchanging the illuminators 1. Further, because the shielding plate 3 is mounted under the ceiling of the elevator cage, the height between the ceiling and the floor of the elevator cage becomes lower so that large cargo 5 such as a wardrobe, tall furniture and the like can not be inserted into the elevator cage, thereby causing inconvenience in carrying such cargo 5.
FIG. 2 shows another embodiment of an indirect illumination system. In the system of FIG. 2, the illuminators 1 are mounted above an opaque shielding plate 3, and light emitted from the illuminators is not directed toward a user and is reflected on the ceiling or the sidewalls of the elevator cage in arrows B and C. In this system, problems such as the light dazzling the user, the intensity of illumination being too high, and the ceiling height being too low and so forth are avoided. However, other problems can occur, such as the shielding plate 3 blocking a portion of ventilation outlet 20 to lower the effect of ventilation, and the illumination effect being substantially decreased due to the illumination by only the light reflected on the ceiling and the sidewalls. Similarly to the example of FIG. 1, the problem of dust accumulation on the shielding plate 3 is also not solved.
FIG. 3 is a view showing an example of a direct illumination system. As shown in the figure, the illuminators 1 are mounted under the ceiling of the elevator cage without a shielding plate. In this system, a dazzling effect occurs, since the light emitted from the illuminator is directly directed to a user. Further, the ceiling height of the elevator cage is too low. In addition, the internal temperature of the elevator cage substantially increases because of the electric lamp used.